During certain medical procedures such as vertebroplasty, bone screw augmentation, or drug-delivery, it is desirable to inject foreign materials (cements, medications, etc.) into bone or other anatomic regions. For example, delivery of materials through screws with a single cannulation that may or may not include slots (fenestrations) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,012 B1, “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR DELIVERING MATERIAL TO A DESIRED LOCATION.” However, local changes and increases in pressure at the regional injection sites can make injection through a single cannula or a radially fenestrated cannula difficult (requiring high pressures) and dangerous (can cause fat embolisms and hypertension). Apparatuses and methods that allow for venting/pressure adjustment of the injection site or region close to the delivery site are presented here, representing an improvement to this previous patent.